onedirection1dfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Zayn Malik
Zayn Malik est un ancien membre du groupe One Direction avec Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan et Liam Payne. Il a quitté le groupe le 25 mars 2015, pour poursuivre une carrière solo. Enfance : Zayn est né à West Lane, Baildon, Bradford, en Angleterre. Il est d'origine anglaise et pakistanaise. Il est né d'un père britannique-pakistanais Yaser Malik et de sa mère anglaise Patricia. Il a une sœur aînée, Doniya, et deux sœurs plus jeunes, Waliyha et Safaa. Lui et sa famille sont musulmans. Zayn a grandi à East Bowling, situé au sud du centre-ville de Bradford. Carrière Musicale : En 2010, quand il avait 17 ans, Zayn auditionné à Manchester pour la septième saison de X Factor. Il a révélé dans le film This Is Us et dans son interview du magasine Fader 2015 qu'il n'aurait pas été à son audition si sa mère ne l'avait pas traîné hors du lit ce matin-là. Il a déclaré qu'il était allé à l'audition parce qu'il "avait l'impression que je lui devait". Zayn a chanté "Let Me Love You", un hit de 2004 par R & B chanteur Mario. Les trois juges - Simon, Louis et Nicole - lui ont donné un «''oui''». 2016 - Carrière Solo : 2015. Zayn a été photographié dans un studio d'enregistrement deux jours après avoir quitté One Direction. Il a officiellement signé avec RCA Records le 29 Juillet 2015. Toutefois, il a été révélé lors de la sortie de son premier single, "Pillowtalk", que sa musique était encore détenue par le label Simon Cowell, SimCo, qui autorisaient Zayn chansons à RCA. Zayn a déclaré à Fader Magazine que sa réintroduction en tant que star pop musulmane avec la liberté créative était sa priorité principale avec le nouvel album. En parlant de la façon dont l'album sonnera, Zayn a déclaré: «''L'album, j'ai un nom dans ma tête en ce moment, mais je ne veux pas vous dire ce que c'est, toutes les chansons sont des genres différents. Ils ne sont pas comme, 'C'est funk, c'est l'âme, c'est optimiste, c'est l'air de la danse.' ''Je ne sais pas vraiment quel est mon style, je vais juste montrer quelles sont mes influences, en fonction de la réaction, je vais aller quelque part avec ça. Je suis un peu plus R & B, alors je ferai plus de R & B sur mon prochain album, si ils aiment le fait qu'il y a du reggae là-bas, je pourrais faire plus de reggae, c'est juste selon ce qu'ils veulent et ce que je me sens à l'aise avec à Le temps.Je pourrais même avoir un morceau de rock sur l'album, mais c'est un peu comme R & B-rock." Vie Personnelle : Les parents de Zayn sont Yaser et Trisha Malik. Il a trois soeurs. Zayn crédite le goût de musique de son père comme une grande influence sur son propre chant et songwriting. Dans le film This Is Us de One Direction, Zayn montre l'achat d'une maison pour toute sa famille et il déclare que c'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait être un artiste à succès, afin qu'il puisse redonner à sa famille. Son père n'a pas été présenté dans le film. Zayn a actuellement trois chiens, Boris, Rhino et Marley. Un chien d'attaque a été mentionné dans son interview Novembre 2015 Fader, mais n'a jamais été photographié. Vie Amoureuse : Perrie Edwards. Zayn est sorti, et a été précédemment engagé avec, Perrie Edwards de X Factor. En mai 2012, les paparazzi les ont confirmés comme un couple. Le 20 août 2013, Zayn et Perrie ont confirmé qu'ils étaient fiancés. Lui et Perrie semblaient toujours planifier un mariage, avec Perrie plaisantant se référant à elle-même comme «Perrie Malik» en juin 2015. Cependant, le 4 août 2015, il a été confirmé Zayn et Perrie avait officiellement rompu. Zayn a annulé l'engagement, mettant fin à la relation le mois précédent. Dans son interview de Novembre 2015 avec Fader Magazine, Zayn a nié qu'il a rompu avec Perrie via un message texte, en déclarant: "J'ai plus de respect pour Perrie que de terminer quoi que ce soit sur le message texte. Je l'aime beaucoup, et je le ferai toujours, et je ne finirais jamais notre relation pendant quatre ans comme ça. Elle le sait, je le sais, et le public devrait le savoir également. Je ne veux pas expliquer pourquoi ou ce que j'ai fait, je veux juste que le public sache que je n'ai pas fait ça. " Gigi Hadid. Le 23 novembre 2015, les médias ont commencé à signaler que Zayn sortait avec le mannequin Gigi Hadid. Ils ont été photographiés ensemble pour la première fois quelques jours plus tard. Gigi est apparu dans la première vidéo solo de Zayn pour sa chanson Pillowtalk, où les deux ont partagé un baiser. En février de 2016, Zayn a confirmé officiellement Gigi était sa petite amie dans une entrevue radio avec Zach Sang. En avril, Vogue Italia a publié un photoshoot de distribution de mode Zayn et Gigi. Le 2 mai, ils ont assisté ensemble au Gala MET de 2016. Le 2 juin 2016, de nombreux médias, dont People Magazine, ont déclaré que Zayn et Gigi s'étaient séparés après sept mois, mais ils sont toujours ensemble. En juillet, Zayn a parlé à Elle UK au sujet de leur relation et compatibilité. Ils ont assisté aux American Music Awards ensemble en novembre. Tatouages : Chansons écrites : Up All Night : * "Taken" — écriture * "Everything About You" — écriture * "Same Mistakes" — écriture Take Me Home : * "Last First Kiss" — écriture * "Summer Love" — écriture * "Irresistible" — écriture Midnight Memories : * "Story of My Life" —écriture * "Right Now" —écriture * "Why Don't We Go There" —écriture Four : * "Fool's Gold" — écriture * "Change Your Ticket" — écriture * "Clouds" — écriture * "Night Changes" — écriture Citations : * "Vas Happenin?" ''(Famous Catchphrase) * ''“I feel like there is a connection between music and art, I don’t know what that is but there’s definitely a connection between it because I just can play music and whatever I feel from the music. I think I kinda paint it.” * “Life is funny. Things change, people change, but you will always be you, so stay true to yourself and never sacrifice who you are for anyone.” * “There comes a day when you realize turning the page is the best feeling in the world, because you realize there's so much more to the book than the page you were stuck on.” * "I want to thank god for allowing me to be able to do what my dreams were. I'd like to thank my mum and dad for making me Asian and allowing me to have some sort of an effect on the Asian community, it’s a massive honor. I’d also like to take this moment to thank four of the best guys that i ever met, whilst being in the band and doing all the amazing things that I did, some of the things that we did will stay with me for the rest of my life and i thank you for that. and here’s to the future." ''(After winning an achievement award at the 2015 Asian Awards) * ''"#FreePalestine" (on Twitter) Anecdotes : * Son nom signifie "beau roi" en arabe. * En arabe, Malik signifie «roi» ou «chef». * Son Instagram est : https://www.instagram.com/zayn/ * Son Twitter est : https://twitter.com/zaynmalik * Il n'avait jamais possédé de passeport ou été dans un avion avant 2010. * Son signe astrologique est Capricorne. * Il aime l'art et partage régulièrement ses œuvres d'art sur les médias sociaux. * Il est le parrain de la fille de la styliste Caroline Watson, Brooklyn. * "Four" a été le dernier album qu'il a enregistré dans le cadre de One Direction. * "Night Changes" a été son dernier single, et clip vidéo, en tant que membre de One Direction.